kalethafandomcom-20200213-history
Wehrtal
Wehrtal ist eine Stadt, die weit unten am südlichen Ende Kalehtas liegt, fast schon am Äquator der Welt. Ein Reisender sollte dennoch kein tropisches Klima erwarten, denn die Stadt liegt weit oben in einem Hochgebirge. Das Wetter hier ist rau, das Leben hart und die Berge voll von Gefahren. Nur hartgesottene Gesellen, die auch mal eine Nacht im Eis einstecken und einen Bären erwürgen können, überleben ihre Kindheit unter den Bedingungen Wehrtals, was den Südländern zurecht einen Ruf als wilde und furchtlose Krieger eingebracht hat. Neben mächtigen Kriegern finden sich in Wehrtal noch edle Erze, wertvolle Edelsteine und Zwerge, die wissen wie man solche Dinge vortrefflich verarbeitet. Man kann wohl sagen, dass Wehrtal die lohnenswerteste Annektion Kalehtas ist, wenn auch die schwerst verdiente. Schema der Wehrtaler Berge . 1: Sumpfland 2: Sturzwasser Berge 3: Laubbaumgrenze 4: Nadelbaumgrenze 5: Páramo 6: Wolkengipfel 7: Wolkengrenze 8: Hochgebirge 9: Kahlis-Fall 10: Wehrtal (Stadt) . . . . . Die Höhenstufen des Wehrtaler Gebirges Am Fuße des Wehrtaler Gebirges, in Richtung Kalehtas, breitet sich ein tropischer Wald aus, der von den geraumen Mengen Schmelzwasser aus den Bergen genährt wird. In diesem Sumpfland (1) ist es so schwül wie man es von dem Breitengrad erwarten würde. Ein echter Wehrtaler hält sich von hier fern, denn solch hohe Temperaturen sind nichts für ihn. Über dem Sumpfland (1) erheben sich die Sturzwasser Berge (2). Sie sind stark erodiert und zerklüftet von all dem Wasser, das sich über die Jahrmillionen seinen Weg durch sie bahnte. Hier ist es zwar noch sehr warm, doch das Terrain ist gefährlich, was jede Reise hindurch zu einem Wagnis macht. Lediglich entlang des Klippensteigs, einer Straße, die die Zwerge, im Auftrag der kalehtanischen Republik, in die Berge schlugen, ist es Reisenden ohne Erfahrung im Gebirge zu empfehlen die Durchquerung zu wagen.Auf diesen zerklüfteten Teil des Gebirges folgt ein recht schmaler Streifen in dem Boden und Höhe das Wachstum von Bäumen zulassen. Auf einer Höhe zwischen 1500m und 2800m gedeiht hier ein tropischer Bergwald mit einer Vielzahl an Laubbäumen und exotischen Pflanzen (3). Darüber wird das Klima zu launisch für die meisten Pflanzen. Nur noch solche, die mit starken Temperaturschwankungen zurechtkommen können hier gedeihen. Bis 3500 Meter (4) finden sich noch vereinzelt Nadelbäume, die jedoch nicht sehr groß werden. Oberhalb dieser Grenze beginnt das Pàramo (5), eine Vegetationszone in der fast nur noch Bodengewächse, wie Flechten, Gräser und Moose gedeihen. Nur wenige Sträucher können mannshoch werden und jede Pflanze muss extrem resisten gegenüber jeglichem Wetterumschwung sein. Meistens ist es hier entweder bewölkt oder die Landschaft ist in Nebel getaucht, oft kommt es auch zu Schneestürmen oder an wärmeren Tagen zu Regen. Tagsüber erreichen die Temperaturen dann allenfalls einstellige Werte über null, Nachts fallen sie dann rapide in die Minusgrade ab. An den seltenen Tagen, an denen die Sonne ungehindert auf Wehrtal scheinen kann heizt sich die Luft aufgrund der fast äquatorialen Lage allerdings schnell auf 25°C bis 30°C auf, nur um Nachts sofort wieder unter Null zu fallen. Diese ständgen Schwankungen lassen alle Wasserreserven an der Oberfläche im täglichen Wechsel tauen und wieder gefrieren, alles Wasser unterhalb weniger Centimeter im Boden taut nie. In dieser Zone haben die Wehrtaler Menschen beschlossen sich anzusiedeln und ihre Hauptstadt (10) zu errichten, laut eigener Aussage, da das Klima tiefer gelegener Zonen alles Leben verweichlichen lässt. Noch oberhalb dieser Zone erheben sich die sogenannten Wolkengipfel (6). Die Gipfel dieser zwischen 5500m und 6000m hohen Berge sind ab einer gewissen Nähe zum Äquator dauerhaft in Wolken gehüllt, die vom dortigen Regenwald in die Berge geweht werden. In diesen Wolken leben die als Nebelwandler bekannten Nomaden Wehrtals. Diese Menschen ringen der kargen Flora und bedrohlichen Fauna alles ab, was sie an essbarem zur Verfügung stellt und versuchen alles was sie dann noch fehlt in Raubzügen zu erbeuten. Lange Zeit galt diese Reigion unter Wehrtalern als das Ende der Welt, bis einige mutige Abenteurer sich wagten dieses tödliche Terrain zu durchqueren. Hinter dieser Grenze fanden sie Berge, die sich so hoch erhoben, dass nie eine Wolke ihre Gipfel berührt (8). Hier wird die Luft selbst für Wehtaler sehr dünn und das Klima sehr kalt. Selbst für Bergelfen und Trolle ist es hier zu unwirtlich, Pflanzen gibt es schon längst nicht mehr. Für die Wehtaler sind diese Gipfel dennoch ein beliebtes Reiseziel, da man hier die Sonne ohne die elendige Hitze genießen kann. Bilder Ein angenehmer Tag in der Wehrtaler Hochebene: Die höchsten Berge erheben sich aus dem Wolkenmeer, das die Wolkengipfel umgibt: Außergewöhnliche Orte Wehrtals Die großen Schluchten All das Schmelz- und Regenwasser, das das Gebirge durchfließt ließ mächtige Ströme entstehen, die tiefe Schluchten in das Gestein fraßen. Wie gewaltige Narben im Angesicht der Erde ziehen sie sich durch die Berge und können mehrere Kilometer tief sein. Die imposanteste dieser Schluchten hat der Kahlin gegraben. Er zertrennte in Äonen langsam einen Gebirgskamm von etwa 6400m Höhe, sodass sich nun zu beiden Seiten die Gipfel 4800m über dem Fluss erheben. Alle diese Flüsse sind sehr reich an Fischen, doch sehr gefährlich zu befahren, was den an Gefahr gewöhnten Wehrtaler natürlich nicht davon abhält ein unsicheres Floß zu betreten nur um einen besonders schmackhaften Fisch auf den Tisch zu bringen. Der Kahlis-Fall Die Lebensader Kalehtas, der Kahlis, ist wie sein Schwesterfluss Kahlin dabei einen Gebirgskamm zu zerfressen. Dieser mag nicht die selbe imposante Höhe haben, doch fällt er hinter dem Durchbruch steil ab. Hier stürzt der gewaltige Fluss mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe, wo er mit ohrenbetäbenden Getöse aufschlägt. An dem Becken, das er so formt soll die Magie dieses Kraftortes Feen und andere seltene Naturgeister anziehen. Für viele reiche Kalehtaner ist der Kahlis-Fall daher ein beliebtes Reiseziel, für Wehtaler ist er es aufgrund der Hitze eher nicht. Die gefrorenen Seen Zwischen den Wolkengipfeln erheben sich immer wieder Hochebenen, die zu hoch für flüssiges Wasser liegen. Die starken Winde treiben jedoch immer wieder Wolken auf diese Ebenen hinauf, wo sie sofort kondensieren und schnell gefrieren. So bilden sich dort in Vertiefungen Seen, die niemals vollständig flüssig waren. Teilweise sind sogar ganze Landstriche von einer glänzenden Schicht Eis bedeckt. Neben dem majestätischen Anblick, den dies bietet, wird dieses Eis von Elementarmagiern sehr als Komponente geschätzt. Sie zahlen oft horrende Summen für ein wenig Eis, das erfolgreich im gefrorenem Zustand nach Kalehta-Stadt transportiert wurde. Die Armee aus Eis An einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit muss es eine bewaffnete Truppe versucht haben, das Hochgebirge zu durchqueren. Jedoch gerieten diese Krieger in ein tödliches Wetterphänomen, das sich "Zorn der Eisbestie" nennt. Hierbei werden Wolken mit warmer Luft über einen Gebirgskamm geweht, kühlen dabei aus und regnen sich hinter dem Kamm aus. Dabei fällt das Wasser in ein Tal, in dem sich sehr kalte Luft gesammelt hat und friert quasi sofort nachdem es den Boden berührt. Das Tal überzieht sich dadurch mit einer Eisschicht, ähnlich wie es bei den gefrorenen Seen geschieht, wenn sich hier jedoch Menschen befinden kann es sich für diese katastrophal auswirken. Die Haut und Kleidung durchweicht bei dem starken Regen sofort, nur um dann zu gefrieren. Wer keinen Schutz sucht, oder sehr zäh und richtig gekleidet ist, ist totgeweiht. Im Falle der besagten Armee traf es wohl alle Krieger und das in einem Tal, das nie taut. So stehen, kauern und liegen dort noch heute, konserviert unter einer Schicht Eis, die unglücklichen Invasoren. Niemand weiß so recht wer sie waren und woher sie kamen, doch man vermutet, dass sie aus dem geheimnisvollen Wald südlich des Gebirges stammen. Geschichte Frühzeit Noch bevor die ersten menschlichen Siedler in Wehrtal Fuß fassten, bewohnten andere Völker die Region auf und zum Fuße der Berge. In den heißen Wäldern hatten sich wilde Elfenstämme ein Zuhause geschaffen, auf den Berghängen lebten Orks zusammen mit Trollen und Ogern und tief in den Bergen trieben die Zwerge Stollen ins Gestein, in denen sie vor den wilden Humanoiden der Berge sicher waren. Als nun die Menschen begannen hier Fuß zu fassen, verteilten sie sich auf alle bewohnbaren Ebenen des Gebirges, ungeachtet aller anderen Bewohner der Region. Für die Menschen, die in den Sümpfen und Wäldern verweilten, war das Leben vergleichsweise einfach. Die Elfen akzeptierten ihre Anwesentheit und bauten sogar eine recht freundschaftliche Beziehung zu den Menschen auf. In den Bergen sah das anders aus. Das Wetter war rau, der Boden karg und die Orks nicht annähernd so umgänglich wie die Elfen. Überfälle durch die Grünhäute traten regelmäßig auf und es kam zu endlosen Missernten, bis die Menschen sich an die Umgebung angepasst hatten. Die zukünftigen Wehrtaler waren jedoch ein zähes und stolzes Volk. Nicht im Traum dachten sie daran nachzugeben und ihre neue Heimat zu verlassen. Mit allem was sie hatten verteidigten sie ihren Platz in den Bergen. Mit der Zeit fiel das Augenmerk der Zwerge auf das stoische Volk. Den Zwergen gefiel was sie sahen, denn sie respektierten solch unnachgiebige Krieger. Sie beschlossen die Menschen bei ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen, waren doch die wilden Humanoiden alte Feinde von ihnen. Im Tausch gegen Waren der Oberfläche halfen die Zwerge den Menschen bein errichten von Befestigungen und unterwiesen sie in der Kunst des Schmiedens. Mit dieser Unterstützung verbesserte sich die Situation der Siedler rapide und auch wenn die Orks ein Problem blieben, stabilisierte sich die Lage nun für alle Parteien. Der blutige Umschwung Das Gleichgewicht hielt für sehr lange Zeit, vielleicht sogar Jahrhunderte, doch letztendlich wurde es durch eine drastische Wendung zerstört. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten räuberische Gruppen von elfenartigen Wesen auf. Sie erwiesen sich als bedeutend größere Bedrohung als die Grünhäute, da sie stärker und gewandter waren. Zunächst hofften die Menschen und Zwerge noch, einen neuen Verbündeten gefunden zu haben, da diese Elfen einen brennenden Hass auf die Orks hegten. Für Jahre waren die Zustände geradezu paradiesisch, da die Orks und die Bergelfen, wie die Neulinge genannt wurden, nur miteinander beschäftigt waren. Die überlegenen Bergelfen hatten sich in den Kopf gesetzt jeden ihrer orkischen Widersacher zu töten und lebten in dieser Zeit von der Beute, die dieser Krieg für sie brachte. Letztendlich brach dann der Kampfgeist der verbliebenen Orks, woraufhin sie sich zusammentaten um das Gebirge zu verlassen. Den Weisen und Wegkundigen der Orks waren die sicheren Pfade durch die Sturzwasser-Berge gut bekannt, nicht jedoch den Bergelfen. Daher gelang es die Verfolger los zu werden, denn ihnen wurde das Gelände schnell zu gefährlich. Die Bergelfen verblieben daher im Gebirge, währen die Orks das Sumpfland besiedelten. Dort kam es in den nächsten Jahren zu einem brutalen Genozid an den Elfen und Menschen des Sumpflandes, die ein friedliches Miteinander gewohnt waren. Heute ist kein überlebender Stamm der Elfen oder Menschen mehr bekannt. In den Bergen ging den Bergelfen währenddessen die Beute aus. Ohne die Orks oder die Fähigkeit, Landwirtschaft zu betreiben hungerten sie. Die Menschen versuchten daraufhin mit ihnen Kontakt aufzubauen, doch die Versuche scheiterten kläglich an der simplen und gewalttätigen Natur der Bergelfen. Man musste feststellen, dass die Spitzohren noch einfacher gestrikt und leichter reizbar waren als die Orks. So war das einzige Ergebnis der versuchten Kontakaufnahme, dass die Bergelfen ein neues Ziel für ihre Überfälle fanden: die menschlichen Siedlungen. Für die Bevölkerung der Berge begann damit das vielleicht blutigste Kapitel ihrer Geschichte. Die Bergelfen hatten über die letzten Jahrzehnte sehr gut von dem Krieg mit den Orks gelebt und sich rasch vermehrt. Selbst wenn viele von ihnen noch Kinder waren, so nahmen sie dennoch bereits an den Kämpfen teil und waren auch in jungen Jahren bereits ein furchteinflößender Gegner für einen Menschen. Des weiteren waren sie alle in einem einzigen großen Stamm vereint, der sich unaufhalsam über die Hochebenen schob und alle Siedlungen auf seinem Weg gebrandschatzt zurückließ. Verstreut wie die Menschen lebten konnten sie einer solchen Streitmacht nichts entgegensetzen. Verzweifelt wandten sie sich daher an die Zwerge. Diese sahen das Leid der Oberflächenbewohner und die Grausamkeit der Bergelfen und beschlossen daher den Menschen mit allen Mitteln im Krieg beizustehen. Nun setzte man sich zusammen um eine Strategie zu diskutieren. Recht schnell war klar, dass man die Menschen vereinen musste und dass die stärkste Waffe der Zwerge ihre Bauten waren. Der Plan, der in langen Tagen der Diskussion ausgefeilt wurde, sah nun so aus, dass man alle Menschen zusammenrief um sich in einer Stadtfestung zu verschanzen, die die Zwerge errichten sollten. Die menschlichen Krieger strömten nun aus, um so viele Menschen wie möglich zusammenzurufen, während die Zwerge ihre Festung über einer Zwergenstadt in einem gut zu verteidigenden Tal errichteten. Die Oberfläche flutete sich in dieser Zeit mit Zwergen, die in rasanter Geschwindigkeit wertvollen Fels an die Oberfläche transportierten um mächtige Mauern zu errichten. Bald füllte sich die noch provisorische Festung mit Zelten und einfachen Hütten der Flüchtlinge und der Plan nahm Gestalt an. Allerdings ließ sich nicht jeder Mensch davon überzeugen sein Leben diesem Plan anzuvertrauen. Einige Kommunen wollten ihres Schicksals eigener Herr bleiben und alle die diese Entscheidung überlebten sin heute die Nebelwandler, die ihr Heil in den Höhen der Wolkengipfel suchten. Der Rest aber stand vereint zusammen und bekämpfte bald schon die ersten Angriffe der Bergelfen. Diese kamen bevor die Mauern vollendet waren, sodass man sich nur hinter provisorischen Barrikaden verschanzen konnte. Viel Blut floss, doch diese Angriffe konnten zurückgeschlagen werden. Im Rausch des ersten Sieges feierte man die neue Festung und benannte sie "Wehrtal", nach ihrer Lage und ihrem Zweck, sich gegen die Plage der Bergelfen zu erwehren. Dieser erste Sieg verschaffte den Verteidigern, die sich jetzt Wehrtaler nannten, eine kurze Verschnaufpause, während die Bergelfen nach leichterer Beute suchten. Da die Dörfer jedoch größtenteils verlassen waren, ging diese den Spitzohren schnell aus. Nun scharten sie sich zusammen, geführt von einem außergewöhnlich großen und gewitzen Bergelfen, der sich Krul Tak nannte. Dieser sah die nun vollendeten Mauern und wusste, dass er sich etwas überlegen musste. Nach tagelangem Grübeln kam ihm die Idee, Trolle gefangen zu nehemen, die den Orks nicht gefolgt watren, um diese die Tore einreißen zu lassen. So begann bald das Blutbad um Wehrtal. Tausendschaften der Elfen warfen sich blutgierig gegen die Mauern und Trolle marschierten unter Peitschenhieben gegen die Tore. Innerhalb der Mauern sah es der Zwergenkönig Gerol als seine Pflicht den Verteidigern Wehrtals mit seinen Worten Mut und Kampfgeist zu verleihen. Von seiner Wortgewalt mitgerissen wurden die Mauern bemannt. Viele Bergelfen fielen durch Pfeile und Wurfäxte, doch immer wieder stürzten sich Kampfgruppen von den Mauern in die Schlacht und in den Heldentod, nur um den Angriff auf die Tore ein wenig herauszuzögern. Viele Stunden tobte die Schlacht und beide Seiten waren stark geschwächt, bis das Nordtor fiel. Die Bergelfen stürmten in die Festung, wo die verzweifelten Verteidiger sie erwarteten. Wie eine tosende Welle auf die Brandung schlugen die Bergelfen auf den Schildwall von Zwergen und Menschen auf. Die Elfen vielen in Scharen, doch auch die Verluste der Wehrtaler waren schwer. Als man kaum noch laufen konnte, ohne auf Leichen zu treten, erblickte König Gerol den mächtigen Bergelfen Krul Tak in den Schlachtreihen und erkannte ihn als Anführer der mörderischen Horde. Mit seiner handverlesenen Leibgarde preschte er daraufhin in die Feindlichen Reihen, wo er Krul Tak im Zweikampf stellte. Der Bergelf war ein brutaler Gegner, der selbst einem erfahrenen Krieger wie Gerol mindestens ebenbürtig war. Minutenlang rangen die Widersacher in einem tödlichen Schlagabtausch miteinander, bis Gerol mit seinem Hammer den Schädel Krul Taks zerschmetterte. Sein Siegesschrei übertönte den Lärm der Schlacht und ließ seine Feinde erzittern, dann brach er zusammen. Die Überlebenden seiner Leibgarde, trugen ihn vom Feld der Schlacht. Seine Rüstung war in seinem Blut getränkt, Organe durchbohrt und sein Herz wollte nicht mehr schlagen, doch erwehrte er sich mit reiner Willenskraft der kalten Finger des Todes, bis er ein letztes mal das Gesicht seiner geliebten Königin erblickte und in ihren Armen sein Leben aushauchte. Der Kampfeswille der geschundenen Bergelfen war ohne ihren Anführer gebrochen. So flohen sie aus Wehrtal und zerstreuten sich in den Bergen. Die Wehrtaler, die nun als Volk zusammenstanden feierten ihren Sieg mit allem Met, den sie noch hatten. Sie vertrieben für die Nacht alle Trauer aus ihren Herzen, denn ihre Brüder und Schwestern sollten ncht für ein trauriges Volk gestorben sein. Von diesem Tag and waren die Bergelfen kein größeres Problem mehr, als die Orks es gewesen waren, denn ohne einen Anführer hatte man nur kleine Überfälle von Zeit zu Zeit zu bekämpfen. So erholte sich das Volk Wehrtals bald und konnte endlich wieder die all die Hochebenen besiedeln. Die Stadt Wehrtal sollte bis zum heutigen Tage das kulturelle Zentrum und der Stolz des Bergvolkes bleiben. Kalehta Lange Zeit nach dem Sieg über die Bergelfen lebten die Wehrtaler in relativer Sicherheit. Zwar hatte man noch immer mit dem harten Klima, den tödlichen Wetterphänomenen und gelegentlichen Überfällen zu kämpfen, doch das ist für einen Wehrtaler der gewohnte Alltag. Sie sehen es als notwendig an, sich ständig der Gefahr auszusetzen, denn das lässt sie nicht verweichlichen. Letztendlich war es dieser ständige Kampf, der sie damals auf die Bergelfen vorbereitete, während die Flachländer den Orks zum Opfer fielen. Über ein Jahrhundert zog so ins Land, bis Entdecker einer fremden Kultur in den Bergen auftauchten. Sie kamen mit uniformierten Soldaten, die ihre fetten und trägen Anführer eskortierten. Man vertraute ihnen nicht so recht, doch wollte man auch nicht unbedingt einen Krieg vom Zaun brechen. Was nicht heißen soll, dass es nicht zu Kämpfen kam, die ein oder andere Gruppe heißblütiger Krieger versuchte sich an dem würdig erscheinenden Feind, doch letztendlich lud man einen Repräsentanten nach Wehrtal ein, um zu verhandeln. Die Neulinge erklärten, dass weit aus dem Norden aus der Republik Kalehta stammten und darauf aus waren Handelsbeziehungen aufzubauen. Die Angebote, die sie machten erschienen gut und die exotischen Waren, die sie boten gefielen den Wehrtalern, also begann man langsam damit eine Verbindung zur Außenwelt aufzubauen. Jahrelang florierte der Handel, doch die Kalehtaner verlangten immer mehr Edelmetalle. Die Zwerge, die die Mienen betrieben, lehnten es ab derart viel zu schürfen. Sie waren es gewohnt Edelmetalle nur nach Bedarf zu fördern, denn sie hatten keinen praktischen Wert. Angestoßen von diesem Zwist entwickelten sich immer mehr Spannungen in der Beziehung der beiden Völker, bis Kalehta jegliche Handelsbeziehungen abbrach. Die Wehrtaler hätte das nicht weiter gestört, wenn nicht bald darauf kalehtanische Soldaten in ihr Land eingefallen wären. Diese Armee war von Kalehta aus gesendet worden, um Wehrtal zu unterwerfen und die Bodenschätze für die Republik zu gewinnen. Der erste Versuch der Kalehtaner scheiterte jedoch kläglich, denn der Großteil der Armee ging bereits auf dem Weg durch die Wüste, die Sümpfe und später das Gebirge verloren, bevor es überhaupt zum Kontakt mit den Wehrtalern kam. Letztendlich rieben sich die Invasoren an dem Mauern der Hauptstadt auf, wo sie weniger Schaden anrichteten, als die Bergelfen zu ihrer Zeit. Auf dem Feld jedoch, hatten die Wehrtaler gelernt, waren die Kalehtaner ihnen weit überlegen. Weise Wehrtaler glaubten nicht daran, die Kalehtaner zum letzten mal gesehen zu haben, also rüstete man sich zur Verteidigung. Etwa ein Jahr später kam dann auch die zweite Invasion der Kalehtaner. Diesmal waren die Armeen größer und besser Vorbereitet. Es war ein Leichtes für die Invasoren, einfache Wehtaler Dörfer zu erobern. Man beschloss also ein weiteres Mal die Bevölkerung in Wehrtal zu verschanzen, so wie es die Vorfahren einst getan hatten. Im ersten Moment schien die Taktik aufzugehen, denn die Soldaten in schwarz-grün waren nicht in der Lage die Stadtfestung zu erobern. Doch dann entwickelte sich alles anders, als die Wehrtaler es erwartet hatten. Die Kalehtaner errichteten eine Zeltstadt vor den Toren Wehrtals und verweigerten jedem Bewohner das Verlassen der Stadt. Die Wehrtaler wussten nicht, was zu tun war, denn auf offenem Feld hatten sie keine Chance zu gewinnen. Sie versuchten also auszuharren, bis den Kalehtanern der Mut und die Vorräte ausgingen. Des weiteren wurden immer wieder Überfalltrupps ausgesandt, um den Invasoren zu schaden und Vorräte zu vernichten. Es ging Monate so weiter, doch den Kalehtanern gingen weder Vorräte noch Männer aus. Trotz den Überfällen der Wehrtaler und gelegentlicher Angriffe durch Bergelfen und Oger sank die Zahl der Kalehtaner nicht. Lange rätselten die Wehrtaler, was das Geheimnis der Invasoren war, viele vermuteten üble Hexerei. Dann jedoch fand einer der Überfalltrupps heraus, dass die Kalehtaner den gesamten Kahlis, bis zum Kahlis-Fall schiffbar gemacht hatten. So hatten sie eine sehr schnelle und sichere Verbindung zu ihrer Hauptstadt, von wo sie immer wieder Vorräte und Soldaten heranschafften. Viele Wehrtaler verließ bei dieser Nachricht der Mut. Im Gegensatz zu Kalehta konnten sie nicht ewig ausharren. Zwar waren die Vorräte in den Zwergenstollen enorm, doch der Nachschub der Kalehtaner war endlos. In der Stadt begannen sich zu dieser Zeit schon Krankheiten auszubreiten, die viele Krieger zu einem Tod im Bett verdammten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis totkranke Gruppen von Kriegern sich in die aussichtslose Schlacht gegen die Invasoren warfen, um diesem Schicksal zu entgehen. Kalehta stand nun schon mehr als ein dreiviertel Jahr vor den Toren Wehrtals, ohne dass eine Überwindung der Mauern in Aussicht stand. Der Kampfeswille der Wehrtaler schien ungebrochen, denn die Überfälle, die schon über tausend gute junge Männer das Leben gekostet hatten fanden kein Ende. Inzwischen warfen sich selbst die Totkranken in die Schlacht mit ihnen. Die Kalehtaner begannen zu fürchten, dass die Wehrtaler den Tod hinter ihren Mauern einer Aufgabe vorziehen würden. Bei all den Kosten, die der Krieg bisher verursacht hatte, würde das das Vorhaben zu einem finanziellen Disaster machen, denn man hatte darauf gebaut, die Wehrtaler als Arbeitskräfte und Abgaben zahlende Bürger zur Verfügung zu haben. Ein Rückzug kam natürlich genauso wenig in Frage, also musste eine Lösung gefunden werden. Bald ein Jahr waren die Wehrtaler nun hinter den Mauern ihrer Stadt gefangen. Langsam begannen sämtliche noch so haltbaren zwergischen Vorräte knapp zu werden. Es wurden schon Stimmen laut, dass man sich in einer ehrenhaften Schlacht dem Feind stellen und den Heldentod sterben solle. Für den Kriegsrat der Kommunenleiter und den König der Zwerge kam das nicht in Frage, sie mussten versuchen ihr Volk zu retten. Die Kapitulation erschien jedoch als ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Tod. Man hatte erfahren, wie verweichlicht die Kalehtaner lebten und wie sie die unteren Schichten behandelten, um diesen Lebensstil aufrecht zu erhalten. Man konnte das eigene Volk nicht zu solch einem Leben verdammen. Fast waren der Rat bereit dem Aufschrei der Krieger nach einem würdigen Ende nachzugeben, als die Invasoren wie aus dem Nichts die Bedingungen einer Kapitulation milderten. Sie lobten die Verteidiger ob ihrer Standhaftigkeit und boten an die Belagerung aufzuheben, solange die Wehrtaler ihrer Republik beitraten, den Kalehtanern volle Schürfrechte gewährten, allen kalehtanischen Bürgern Arbeits - und Reisefreiheit gewährten, der kalehtanischen Gerichtsbarkeit Gültigkeit einrämten und einen Vertrag unterschrieben, der all dies festhielt. Eine Kapitulation widerstrebte den stolzen Kriegern immer noch, doch die Alternativen waren nicht tragbar. Alles in allem schienen die Forderungen der Kalehtaner das alltägliche Leben der meisten Wehrtaler kaum zu beeinflussen, also gestand man schweren Herzens die Niederlage ein. Der Groll gegen Kalehta war in den ersten Jahren noch groß, was für einige Aufstände sorgte, die jedoch meistens durch Bestechungen beendet werden konnten. Letztendlich schaffte es die Versöhnungspolitik Kalehtas jedoch die Beziehung zwischen den Völkern zu festigen. Es wurden dafür immer wieder Zugeständnisse an die Wehrtaler gemacht, vornehmlich kostengünstige aber stark symbolische, wie das Eingeständnis im Kampf unterlegen zu sein oder die Änderung der aten Schreibweise "Kale''ht''a" zur Wehrtaler Schreibweise "Kale''th''a". Heute, zweihundert Jahre später, gibt es nur noch wenige Spannungen zwischen Kaletha und Wehrtal. Die beiden Völker sind zu einem starken Bündnis geworden, das sich seinen Platz in der Welt des Handels verschafft. Kultur & Mystik Aufgrund der ständig präsenten Gefahren des Hochgebirges ist die Kultur der Wehrtaler vom Kampf geprägt. Krieger werden hoch geschätzt, egal ob Mann oder Frau, Kampf wird als notwendig und sogar gut betrachtet. Man ehrt alle Wehrtaler Krieger, egal ob man nun mit ihnen Seite an Seite kämpft, oder ihnen gegenüber steht. Häufig genug kommt es zu einer Situation, in der ein Clan einen Zwist mit einem anderen Clan auf dem Schlachtfeld ausficht. In Kalehta enstand daher der Irrglaube, dass in Wehrtal ständig Bürgerkrieg herrsche, doch ein Wehrtaler sieht die Kämpfe mit ganz anderen Augen. Der Tod im ehrbaren Kampf, ist ein guter Tod und selten wird eine Fehde bis zum letzten Mann ausgefochten. Sobald eine Seite einsieht unterlegen zu sein, wird sie aufgeben und schuldet den Siegern ein großes Fest zu Ehren aller Gefallenen. Auf einem solchen Gelage wird man sich zusammen betrinken und Geschichten teilen um sich miteinander zu versöhnen. Nach außen hin wirkt Wehrtal also wie ein zerstrittenes Volk. doch in Wirklichkeit haben sie gelernt den unvermeidlichen Streit auf eine Weise zu beseitigen, der sie danach nur enger als Gemeinschaft zusammenschweißt. In der feindlichen Umgebung ihrer Heimat war das eine wichtige Strategie für das Überleben aller. Die Sagas Wenn ein Wehrtaler nicht kämpft oder alltäglicher Arbeit nachgeht, ist er mit Sicherheit in einer Taverne zu finden. Es herrschen hier die typisch rauhen Sitten des Bergvolkes, doch wird jedem der sich behaupten kann Respekt gezollt. Sich behaupten kann man wiederum durch körperliche Stärke, die man in Spielen wie "Bär" zur Schau stellt, durch Trinkfestigkeit, ohne die man den Wehrtaler Alkohol nicht lange erträgt oder durch das Erzählen einer guten Heldensage. Die Tradition der Heldensagen ist so alt wie die Tradition des Krieges in Wehrtal. Diese bei angeheiterter Stimmung vorgetragenen und diskutierten Geschichten haben die Vorstellungen der Schöpfung, den Glauben und Aberglauben in Wehrtal geprägt. Es gibt keine Sammlung aller Geschichten der Wehrtaler Mystik und häufig gibt es Widersprüche oder mehrere Versionen einer Saga. Allgemein geht man davon aus, dass die Welt von großen Kriegern geformt wurde. Das beginnt schon bei der populärsten Schöpfungssaga, dem Kampf Gregors mit dem himmlischen Inferno. Diese erzählt von einer Zeit, als die Welt noch jung und voller schöpferischer Kraft war. Die Seele der Welt strebte danach ihre Oberfläche mit Leben szu besiedeln, doch stand der Himmel in Flammen und verbrannte alles, was sie zu schöpfen versuchte. Nur verdrehte Monster, die sich unter der Oberfläche einnisteten überlebten ihre Schöpfung, doch hassten sie die Weltenseele für ihre Existent. Traurig über ihr Schicksal legte die Schöpferin all ihre Kraft und Liebe in das Schaffen eines einzigen Kriegers, der für sie die elendigen Flammen des Himmels bekämpfen sollte. Dieser Krieger war Gregor. Er musste zahlreiche Aufgaben bewältigen und die Mostrositäten der Unterwelt bekämpfen, bevor er für einen Kampf gegen die Flammen gewappnet war. Letztendlich stürzte er sich mit Flügeln aus Stahl und einer Rüstung aus Eis in den flammenden Himmel. Dort traf er auf die finstere Seele der Flammen, die er in einen Kampf epischen Ausmaßes verwickelte. Die Flammen formten daraufhin einen großen Ball um ihn, um ihn von allen Seiten zu attackieren. Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Flammen von der Weltenseele auf Gregor ab. Nun konnte die Welt ihre Oberfläche endlich mit Leben füllen, doch konnte sie dies nicht ohne all ihre Liebe, die sie in Gregor gelegt hatte. Also umkreiste sie das Inferno in sicherem Abstand, um mit den heißen Strahlen der Flammenseele auch ein wenig der Liebe Gregors zu erhalten. So kreist die Welt noch heute um die Sonne und erwartet sehnsüchtig die Rückkehr ihres Kriegers aus dem äonenalten Kampf. Optimistische Weltanschauungen sprechen davon, dass Gregor eines Tages siegreich zurückkehren wird, doch die meisten Wehrtaler gehen davon aus, dass die Sonne eines Tages die Welt erneut verbrennen wird, woraufhin die Weltenseele einen neuen Krieger schaffen muss, der die Flammen wieder vertreibt, womit der Kreislauf des ewigen Kampfes erhalten bleibt. Die fühlenden Völker schuf die Weltenseele alle nach dem Vorbild Gregors, wobei keiner alle Aspekte so perfekt vereinen kann wie er. Orks besitzen zum Beispiel die wilde Glut für den Kampf, wie Gregor sie in seinem Herzen trug, doch fehlt ihnen die Fürsorge, bei Elfen verhält es sich eher umgekehrt, in Zwergen ist die eiserne Entschlossenheit Gregors stark und Menschen das körperliche Bild Gregors, jedoch nicht von Natur aus mit einem seiner großartigen Wesenszüge gesegnet. Für die Wehrtaler ist das die Erklärung, warum die fühlenden Völker sich derart ähnlich sind. All die finsteren Dinge in der Welt, die auf ihre Vernichtung hinarbeiten oder versuchen das Leben auf ihr zur Hölle zu machen, stammen laut der Mystik aus der Zeit des brennenden Himmels oder sind Nachfahren der Monster dieser Zeit. Noch immer hassen sie die Weltenseele für die miserable Existenz, die sie ihnen aufgezwungen hat. Daher trachten sie noch immer nach Rache und hassen alles nach Gregor erschaffene Leben aus purem Neid für dessen besseres Los. Die meisten Heldensagen handeln nun davon, wie ein großer Krieger nach dem Vorbild Gregors die Waffen ergreift und für ein besseres Leben auf der Welt den Kampf mit den Mächten aus der Zeit des flammenden Himmels aufnimmt. Viele Sagas sind frei erfunden, aber es gibt auch zahlreiche Geschichten, die auf realen Kriegern basieren. Die berühmteste Saga dieser Art ist die König Gerols, die natürlich in dem Sieg über die Bergelfen gipfelt. Auch ihm wurden natürlich einige Heldentaten angedichtet, die er nie beging und auch der Einfluss alter Mächte ist wahrscheinlich erfunden, doch hilft diese Saga, wie andere ihrer Art sehr dabei mehr über die Geschichte Wehrtals zu erfahren. Der Tod Der Tod ist für Wehrtaler ein ständiger Gefährte. Man gewöhnt sich schon früh daran, dass andere Personen um einen herum sterben. Viele Geschichten beschäftigen sich daher mit diesem Thema, jede Saga, außer der von Gregor, endet zum Beispiel mit dem Tod des Helden, da immer das gesamte Leben beschrieben wird. Um mit der ständigen Lebensgefahr klar zu kommen, haben die Wehrtaler ihm in ihren Geschichten den Schrecken so weit wie möglich genommen. Für sie ist alles Leben Teil der Weltenseele, weshalb es nie wirklich stirbt. Alle Erfahrungen, die man gesammelt hat, bereichern nach dem Tod die Weltenseele und aus dem Körper entsteht wiederum neues Leben. Eine Ausnahme wird nur für große Krieger oder manchmal auch andere besonders hervorstechende Persönlichkeiten gemacht, denn diese werden in die Sonne entsandt, wo sie Gregor im Kampf zur Seite stehen. Viele Wehrtaler finden dieses Schicksal erstrebenswert, weshalb sie versuchen zu großen Anführern oder Kriegern zu werden. Nun ist es nach Vorstellung der Wehrtaler jedoch nötig, auf der Höhe seiner Kraft zu sterben, um in der Lage zu sein Gregor zu helfen, also strebt man nach einem ehrenvollen Tod in der Schlacht. Ein Selbsmord kommt natürlich nicht in Frage, denn wie soll jemand, der zu schwach ist den Willen zu Leben zu erhalten Gregor eine Hilfe sein? Auch wenn die Vorstellungen, was diese Hilfe letztendlich bewirkt, auseinandergehen, so werden ehrbar gefallene Krieger doch von allen geehrt. Es ist nie schlecht Gregor beizustehen, egal ob man nun glaubt, dass es lediglich die Niederlage herauszögert oder ob man glaubt, man könne den Kampf mit genug im Leben gestärkten Seelen letztendlich gewinnen. Die letztere Vorstellung gewinnt im Miment stark an Popularität. Sie geht häufig mit der Vorstellung einher, dass auf die wackeren Kriegern nach der Schlacht ein ewiges Gelage wartet. Ältere Wehrtaler finden diese Vorstellung häufig absurd, sie tendieren eher zu der Theorie des ewigen Kreislaufes. Magie Hexerei und Zauberweben wird in Wehrtal sehr misstrauisch betrachtet. In den Sagas sind Zauberwirker oft finstere Gesellen, die die Kräfte der Weltenseele korrumpieren. Meist sind sie schreckliche Widersacher der Helden, wobei es auch seltene Fälle eines weisen Magiers gibt, der den Einklang mit der Weltenseele gefunden hat. Man gibt Magiern daher eine Chance, sich zu beweisen, doch wird es als sehr unwahrscheinlich gesehen, dass einer dieser Sprücheklopfer es schaft diesen Einklang zu erreichen. Druiden wiederum haben ein vergleichsweise gutes Ansehen, da sie eben diesen Einklang zu suchen scheinen, doch es kommt ohnehin selten ein Zauberwirker nach Wehrtal. Die Wehrtaler selbst haben nie eine magische Kultur entwickelt, abgesehen von der magischen Schmiede der Zwerge. Diese magische Schmiedekunst, die auch den Menschen schon zur Frühzeit gelehrt wurde, wird heute an der Akademie des Bergbaus und der Metallkunst in Wehrtal (Stadt) gelehrt. Sie nennt sich auch "Stählerne Alchemie", da sie auf dem Zusammenfügen der richtigen Erze und anderen Bodenschätze basiert. Sie wird nicht als Korrumption der Weltenseele gesehen, da man lediglich die ureigenen Kräfte, die sich in den Knochen der Welt verbergen freisetzt. Nachweise Wolkengipfel: http://www.wahrheit-oder-lüge.de/jpg/8a2fceec6878c25497c8.jpg Wehrtaler Hochebene: https://www.flickr.com/photos/35853552@N06/4463148515[[Category:Kaletha]]